Together Forever
by CrystilizedHeart
Summary: SEQUAL TO 'Love at First Syllable'. Together Forever. Promise or statement? After all, promises can be broken… [Rated to be safe]


Title: Together Forever

Chapter I: Separated Again

Summary: SEQUAL TO Love at First Syllable. Together Forever. Promise or statement? After all, promises can be broken…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will. Looks like I gotta deal with it…**

A/N: Yay! CrystilizedHeart is back! Let's hope my sequel is as good as my first story! So read, enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!!!

* * *

_B-bmp. B-bmp.__**That… that sound…**_

_B-bmp. B-bmp._

_**Am… Am I alive?**_

This spiky brunette haired boy opened his ocean blue eyes. He gave a small, thankful smile as he closed his hand around his loves. As quickly as he calmed down, he panicked. He grasped nothing but air, and a clump of grass. He sat up, wincing at how sore his side was. "Kairi?" He looked to his left. "Riku?" He looked to his right. He sighed as he realized it happened again. "We're separated again…"

* * *

"Sora. Kairi. Come on. This isn't funny. If I see you two making out behind a building or something, I'll sick Sakura on you." The albino haired boy shouted out as he walked around looking for his friends. He was grateful that he knew the place. Its is hard to forget the layout of Twilight Town, especially when you walk there with your girlfriend. He finally stopped walking, and just gave a small smirk. "Great… another adventure…"

* * *

"I can't believe they're gone..."

Miserable silence was the atmosphere in Radiant Gardens. They had just lost their beloved princess and two important allies. But even the residence's sadness didn't compare to the friends of the fallen heroes.

"I want my big brother!" sobbed Sakura. "I want Riku back!"

Yuffie's lips quivered. "I want all of them back..."

Donald and Goofy nodded, all happiness gone from their faces. Tears streamed silently down Kumiko's cheeks, and Cloud stared at the floor.

Leon clenched his fist. "I should have been closer to them...maybe then they would still be-" He couldn't say it.

Aerith looked out of the window, eyes misty.

"We couldn't have helped them anyways, even if we had _all _been near...but I still wish... we could get them back."

Cloud closed his blue eyes. "…There might be a chance that they could have survived…right?" His voice was full of hope.

Donald pondered this for a few minutes, until he smiled brightly. "There is a chance! Maybe Kingdom Hearts saved them!" He quacked excitedly.

"But, uh, Donald. How is that possible?" Goofy questioned.

"Well, if Kingdom Hearts is made of nothing but light, then perhaps it saved their hearts, which are filled with light from the darkness." Donald explained.

"Ooh…" Goofy breathed as he thought it all over.

"...Wouldn't there be problems with them though? For instance, what if they all forgot their memories?" Leon asked, as everyone else gave a thought at this.

* * *

"_Shush! She's waking up!"_

"_She's bleeding though… maybe we should take her to the medical unit."_

An auburn-haired girl opened her amethyst eyes. She gave them a small, light rub, before trying to make out the two people in front of her. She saw a blurred form of something blonde, wearing something silver and shiny, while the other had long, coal-like hair, and wore something tan. Her eyes slowly closed as she felt herself being lifted, and soon carried off.

* * *

"_Kairi! What do you think is out there? Do you think we'll find where you came from?" smiled a young brunette boy._

"_Maybe." Kairi answered back, then smiled. "Either way, we'll all be together, so it doesn't matter if we make it or not, Sora!" She exclaimed._

_Sora stared into the sunset. "Yeah…"_

* * *

Kairi's eyes slowly opened her eyes, and got a good look at her surroundings. She was in a cloth house. It looked like actual pelt to her…

"Ah. You're awake."

She gave a startled gasp, as she looked over, and saw a tall man in armor walk in; his blonde locks in perfect waves.

"I'm John Smith. And you are…?" he smiled as he held out a hand.

"Uhm… My name is… Kairi…I think…" She mumbled as she reached out and grasped it.

"You don't know if that's your name? Hm… I guess I can let you stay in the colony. But, you have to abide to the rules. That means you need to work, okay?" He gave a small smile.

She smiled back. "Yes. I'll help out."

* * *

_Hmm… Sora… why does that name sound so familiar? And why does that little boy in my dream remind me of someone?_

* * *

Alrighty! The sequel is up! Tell me what'cha think! See ya in the next chapter!

♥CrystilizedHeart♥

PS: I would like to hire editors! If you are interested, let me know in the review please!


End file.
